In Radiator Springs/McQueen is Back/Mater's day out with McQueen, Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and their friends
The way the In Radiator Springs, McQueen is Back and Mater's day out with McQueen and our heroes scenes go in 's Adventures of Cars 2. (The screen then shows Mater driving along Route 66, about a mile away from Radiator Springs.) Mater: Mater -Tow Mater, that's who - is here to help you. (sees Otis on the side of the road, with his engine choking) Hey, Otis! Otis: Hey, Mater! I... Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry. I... I thought I could make it this time, but... (tries to get going, but his engine fails to start) Smooth like pudding, huh? (sighs) Who am I kidding? I'll always be a lemon. Mater: Well, dad-gum, you're leaking oil again! Must be your gaskets. (hooks his tow hook on Otis, and starts to tow him) Hey, but look on the bright side. This is your tenth tow this month, so that means it's on the house! Otis: You're the only one that's nice to lemons like me, Mater. Mater: Hey, don't sweat it! Shoot, these things happen to everybody, Otis. Otis: But you never leak oil! Mater: Yeah, but I ain't perfect. Don't tell nobody either, but I think my rust is starting to show through. Otis: (as they pass by the billboard, which shows a picture of McQueen) Hey! Is Lightning McQueen back yet? Mater: Not yet. Otis: He must be crazy excited about winning his fourth Piston Cup! Four! Wow! Mater: Yeah, we're so dad-gum proud of him, but I sure wish he'd hurry up and get back, 'cause we got a whole summer's worth of best friend fun to make up for. Just me, all my other buddies of Team Equesodor and... (gasps as he sees McQueen in the town, as a horn is heard honking) McQueen! (rushes to McQueen, but forgets that he is towing Otis) Otis: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Mater: McQueen! Otis: Mater! I'm in no hurry! You don't need to go so fast! Mater: (moving his hook up and down, causing Otis to hit the ground several time) Hey, everybody! McQueen's back! McQueen's back! McQueen's back! McQueen's back! McQueen's back! Otis: Aaah! Ahh! Aaah! Oooh-hoo! Oooh-hah! Aah! Luigi: Oh, Lightning! Welcome home! Flo: Good to have you back, honey! Fillmore: Congratulations, man. Sarge: Welcome home, soldier. Sheriff: The place wasn't the same without you, son. Lizzie: What?! Did he go somewhere? Lightning McQueen: It's good to be home, everybody. Lightning McQueen: (hears Mater honking his horn) Mater! Mater: McQueen! Otis: Aah! Lightning McQueen: Mater! Mater: McQueen! Otis: Oooh! (Mater then stops at the crossroad in front of McQueen, and lets go of Otis, who is moved along into Ramone's House of Body Art as Sally and Flo dodge him.) Otis: Whoooa! (stops as he comes onto wheel ramps) Ramone: Hey, how far did you make it this time, Otis? Otis: Halfway to the county line. Ramone: Ooh, not bad, man! Otis: I know! I can't believe it either! Mater: McQueen! Welcome back! Lightning McQueen: (as they do a special handshake) Mater, it's so good to see you. Mater: You too, buddy! Oh, man, you all ain't going to believe the things I got planned for us! Mack: Oh, these best friend greetings. They get longer every year! Mater: You all ready to have some serious fun? Lightning McQueen: Well, actually, I've got something to show you all first. (The screen then shows McQueen's trophy, which has the name of "Hudson Hornet Piston Cup", and a model of Doc Hudson on top, as it and Mater, McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor are in the Doc Hudson Racing Museum.) Mater: Wow! I can't believe they renamed the Piston Cup after our very own Doc Hudson! Lightning McQueen: I know Doc said these things were just old cups, but to have someone else win it just didn't feel right, you know? Mater: (to McQueen) Well, Doc would've been real proud of you. That's for sure. Lightning McQueen: (grins) Lightning McQueen: (to Mater, as they all come out of the museum) All right, pal. I've been waiting all summer for this. What you got planned? Mater: Ho-ho-ho! You all sure you can handle it? Lightning McQueen: Come on, , do you know who you're talking to? This is Lightning McQueen! I can handle anything. (The screen then shows Mater, McQueen and Team Equesodor on a railroad track. All of the non-rail vehicles have their tires off, while the non-vehicle members are inside the engines' cabs, .) Lightning McQueen: Er...Mater? Mater: Just remember, your brakes ain't going to work on these! Well, except for the steam engines and diesels, that is. (pushes the team down the slope toward a tunnel) Lightning McQueen: (as they head to the tunnel) Mater? Mater: Ah, relax. These train tracks ain't been used in years! (After they head into the tunnel, a train horn is heard.) Mater: Aaaah! Mater: (as they go back out of the tunnel) Aaaah! Lightning McQueen: Faster, faster! Come on. Here we go! Faster! (The train then turns to actually be a little engine called Galloping Geargrinder.) Galloping Geargrinder: (laughs) (Next, Mater takes them to a field, where Colossus XXL, a giant dump truck, is sleeping.) Mater: (chuckles) Heh, heh. Heh, heh. Lightning McQueen: Ooh. Wow. Yeah, uh... I don't know. D-D-Do you think? Mater: This is going to be good! (Mater honks his horn, McQueen, rev their engines, . Everyone move back as Colossus XXL tips over and hits the ground hard.) Mater: (laughs) Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Lightning McQueen: (laughs) Did you see that? (They stop laughing when they hear oil from the exhaust.) Mater: Uh-oh. This ain't going to be good. (Colossus XXL backfires a burst of smoke from his exhaust, sending McQueen, Mater and Team Equesodor away. The screen then shows them driving back to Radiator Springs. Mater had got a blue balloon which says "Kersploosh Mountain", while the others feel exhausted.) Mater: Ha-ha! Boy, this was the best day ever! And my favorite souvenir, this new dent. Lightning McQueen: Boy, Mater, today was ah... Mater: Shoot, that was nothing. (to McQueen) Wait till you see what I got planned for tonight! Lightning McQueen: Mater, Mater, whoa! I was kinda thinking of just a quiet dinner. Mater: Hey, that's exactly what I was thinkin'. Lightning McQueen: No, I-I meant with Sally, Mater. Mater: Even better! You, me, you lot and Miss Sally goin' out for supper. Lightning McQueen: Mater, uh, I meant it would be just me and Sally. Mater: Oh. Lightning McQueen: You know, just for tonight. Mater: Oh... Lightning McQueen: We'll do whatever you want tomorrow. Mater: OK. Lightning McQueen: Thanks for understanding. Mater: Yeah, sure. You go on and have fun now. Lightning McQueen: All right, then. See you soon, amigos. (leaves) Mater: (sighs) Category:Scenes